It's a Wonder Pets Christmas! (2014, SuperMalechi's Version)
It's a Wonder Pets Christmas is a children's American photo-puppetry animated comedy-musical film released on December 3rd 2014. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Little Airplane Productions. in the real version, Hannah Doucette loves seeing, looking, and watching the real version of "Little Charley Bear". Also in the real version, all of the real versions of "Bear in the Big Blue House" episodes about sleepover and bedtime have someone goes to sleep at night while taking regular naps along with bedtime naps. Also in the real version, It does not have the expection or the expections on all of the real versions of "Bear in the Big Blue House" episodes about sleepover and bedtime have someone goes to sleep at night while taking regular naps along with bedtime naps because It was real suspended because It's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because It was sold out because It real throws away in the real trash because It got real died, and real passed away. Plot While the Wonder Pets are celebrating Christmas, a evil robot threatens to destroy their next party in the future. It's up to the Wonder Pets to work together to save Christmas. Also the wonder pets talk to their friends about Barney has eight green spots on his back including three Voice Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guiena Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *Cooper Carrao as Ollie the Bunny *Trey Parker as Mr. Guiena Pig/Little Cat/Mr. Dog *Zack Ward as Mr. Cat *Patty Wirtz as Little Swan *Tom Hanks as Mr. Starfish *Dave Foley as Mr. Bunny *Julie Karvner as Linny's Mother *Mr. Lawrence as Evil Robot Notes *Linny has her Season 2-present voice and Season 1-present design. *Tuck has his Season 1-present voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present voice and design. *Little Cat's voice was also the same as Eric Cartman's voice from "Jewpacabra". *The Wonder Pets' musical arrangements from all episodes are used. *J.A.C. Redford's musical arrangements from "Oliver & Company" are used. *The "Go!Animate" musical arrangements are also used. *Little Swan's voice was also the same as BJ's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice. *When Ollie screams "NoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" after the robot threatens to destroy the party, the sound clip was Mikey's from "Recess: School's Out!", except it was mixed with Cooper Carreo's Ollie voice. *When the Wonder Pets arrive at the world of Evil Beast, a picture of a boy resembles Eric Cartman from the 1997 TV show "South Park". *When Linny cries "Oh no, a shark!!", the sound clip was made from her "Oh no, the witch!" From "In The Land Of Oz!" *When Ollie and Ming Ming scream as they are scared of a sky shark, Ollie's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman discovers that he is turned to a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Cooper Carreo's Ollie voice, and Ming Ming's scream is also taken from "Here's Ollie!" (when Ollie says "I can't sleep" the fourth time). *When Ollie screams as he looks at the sky shark, his scream was the same as Patrick's scream from "Life of Crime" (when Patrick is screaming and covering his ears about SpongeBob playing with his Candy Bar), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Cooper Carreo's Ollie voice. *When the Wonder Pets (except Little Cat) scream as the train is too fast, Linny's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick pop the balloon), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Linny's Season 2 voice, Tuck and Ming Ming's screams is a mix of ones from "In The Land of Oz" (when the Wonder Pets are tossed in the air by the tornado) and "Save The Nutcracker" (when the Wonder Pets fall in the candy pile), Little Swan's scream was the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places", except it was pitched down to -5, and Ollie's scream was a mix of Nick's scream from "Honey I Shrunk The Kids" (when Nick falls into a flower) and Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive) (Pitch +6), except it was mixed with Cooper Carreo's Ollie voice. *See this script. *The beginning of this film was also similar to some of the Disney Renesiance films like Beauty and the Beast. *The theme to the opening credits starts off with the Go!Animate medley of We Wish You A Merry Christmas!, then to the opening theme of Oliver & Company. *When the Evil Robot melts and sinks in the acid sea, The Chase music soundtrack from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" is used. *Also from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, September 2, 2002 to the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Thursday, August 31, 2006, Riff does not appear. On the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, September 1, 2006. Riff returns after 4 years. The skinner Barney costume Kind of Barney Costumes: The Skinner Barney costume (First episode: the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, October 3, 1988-Final episode: the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990) The skinner Barney costume is the original Barney costume appears from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, October 3, 1988 until the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990. The skinner Barney costume was filmed from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, April 4, 1988 until the skinner Barney costume died when It was filmed on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, December 31, 1989. About the skinner Barney costume The skinner Barney costume was including the Late 1988-Early 1989 Backyard Gang Barney costume that is the same one from the real version of the 1988-1989 one appears from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, October 3, 1988 to the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Monday, May 29, 1989, and the Mid 1989-Early 1990/Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume that is the same one from the real version of the 1990 one appears from the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Thursday, June 1, 1989 to the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990. But when the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990 started, the skinner Barney costume was not available to appear, so Production Development of It's a Wonder Pets Christmas! began in 2008 attended by Joey Selig and Jennifer Oxley. Joey Selig had an idea to make another Wonder Pets movie, which was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, based on the Nick Jr hit show of the same name. In mid 2009, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was The Wonder Pets: Christmas Fun, but in late 2011, the title was changed to It's A Wonder Pets Christmas. Also, Hades (from Hercules) was originally going to be the main antagonist, but was changed to Evil Beast. Joey & Jennifer began working on the script in 2011. While the other Little Airplane Productions staff and the Pixar staff was working on In The Land of Oz, Joey the Mouse is originally going to be part of the movie, but was not in the script. The film began animation in Early October 2013. The film was originally to be scheduled for release on November 5, 2014, but it was pushed back to December 3, 2014 to avoid competition with Paramount & Nickelodeon's 2014 theatrical re-release of "The Sandlot". Teaser trailer *(the 2012 Paramount Pictures logo and Nickelodeon logo appear. Then we see a Christmas version of the playground as seen on The Wonder Pets. The pets are gathering around the snowy ground) *Linny: Ah, this is so nice when it snows. *Ming Ming: You got that. *Tuck: Hey, check this out! *Linny: What, Tuck? *Tuck: I made this Christmas tree. *(we zoom to reveal a Christmas tree) *Linny: Oh, that's so nice! *Ollie: So, are you a tree maker? *All: Yes! *Linny: I like Christmas trees. *(the "It's a Wonder Pets Christmas!" title logo appears) 2014 Theatrical Opening Previews *AMC Theatres Previews bumper *Finding Dory teaser teaser *The Wonder Pets Go Diggety teaser trailer *The Yoshi Movie trailer *Princess Linny theatrical trailer *Cars 3 theatrical trailer *AMC Theatre Policy bumper *AMC Theatre Feature Presentation bumper *Paramount Pictures logo (2011-2012) *Nickelodeon Movies logo (2010-present) Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS Opening Previews (Release date: May 3, 2015) #Yoshi's Island 2 theatrical trailer #SpongeBob SquarePants Season 9 trailer #The Wonder Pets in Go!Animate Land trailer #The Wonder Pets Videos trailer (2012-2013) #Planet Sheen the Movie VHS/DVD trailer #"It's a Wonder Pets Christmas" soundtrack promo - announced by Mark Elliot #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo (with the 2010 byline) #Paramount Home Video Copyright Warning Screen #This film has been modified screen #Paramount Pictures logo (December 2011-2012) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (2010-present) #Opening Titles Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS Closing Previews (Release date: May 3, 2015) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo (2nd logo) #Paramount Pictures logo (2011-2012) Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:2014 episodes